Harry Potter and the Chronovator
by jaydenscarsgardn
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny and an unexpected classmate break into the Ministry and use the giant Time-Turner, also known as the Chronovator, to transport them back to the time when Harry's parents were still at school. Some slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This was one of them random inspirations of mine, in which Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron and another someone travel twenty one years into the past to destroy Voldemort and saves lives in the future.**

**Note: I'm sorry if you don't like the seventh member of their gang. I absolutely lurve him and can't do a story without him. Also, from this chapter, it may seem like I don't like Hermione, but I really really do. It's just that someone needs to be a skeptic. Also, she and Ron broke up almost immediately after getting together. I've got nothing against them, I think they're adorable but there I'm trying to include as few canon couples as possible. Harry and Ginny are still semi-together and the four of them are living together in Grimmauld Place.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the ingenious (sp?) JK Rowling. Only thing that's mine is the plot.  
**

"I think it's in here today!" Hermione said excitedly, pulling the Daily Prophet towards her.

"What's in there today?" Ron asked thickly, his mouth full of cereal. Harry looked up curiously as well.

"One minute," said Hermione, holding up a finger, her eyes dancing across the first page of the newspaper. "Ah, here it is."

"Well?" Ron said. "Read it out."

"Okay. _For the first time ever, the Giant Time-Turner or the 'Chronovator' will be shown to the public. Since the Boy Who Lived and his talented friends – "_

Ron grinned proudly.

" – _broke into the Ministry two years previously and inadvertently broke the whole stock of Time-Turners, the Unspeakables have been working around the clock to try and recreate them. After You Know Who's defeat – "_

"He's dead, they can say his name!" Ron scoffed, but Harry shushed him. Hermione continuing reading.

"_After You Know Who's defeat and under the eye of capable Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the amount of time spent on this has considerably increased and the Unspeakable have succeeded in making one monster of a Time-Turner. Measuring nearly fourteen feet in length and breadth, this Time-Turners sends the people inside reeling four years into the past with just one massive turn. It is on display today from four-thirty to five-thirty on Level Six of the Ministry. We urge witches and wizards alike to come and witness this turning point in magical history."_

Hermione put the paper down, her eyes shining. "Isn't it amazing?"

Ron looked just as thrilled. "Hermione, we've got to – "

But he was interrupted by the shrill sound of the doorbell.

"One second," said Harry apologetically, holding up a finger and walking to the front door.

Reaching the front door, he flung it open to find Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom beaming at him, both clutching copies of the Daily Prophet.

"Hey, Harry," said Luna, smiling.

"Have you seen this?" Neville said, gesturing to the paper.

"What do you think?" called Ron from the dining room before Harry had a chance to speak. "And I'm pretty sure you guys had the same idea we did."

"You know us too well," said Neville, as the three of them made their way toward Ron and Hermione. "The question is when?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "It's open from four-thirty to five-thirty. That's when we'll be going."

Ron looked pityingly at Hermione. "No, we're not. There'll be a hell of a crowd then. How are we supposed to manage?"

"Manage what?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "Ron. Neville. Explain. Now."

"We're breaking in, aren't we?" Ron said, as though it were obvious.

"And why would we do that?"

"Because," said Neville. "Once we go back in time, we can stop Voldemort so that – "

"No!" Hermione said suddenly, standing up, her cheeks red. "Don't you know the rules? We don't mess with time. Awful things happen to wizards that – "

"Don't you mean, more awful?" Ron said, standing up as well. "If we stop Voldemort, just think of all the lives we could save. Wasn't that why you were so excited to see it in the paper?"

"Of course that wasn't why," said Hermione. "I was glad to see it because it's revolutionized the world of magic as we know it! It's – "

"But how does that _matter_ if we don't seize the opportunity and put it to good use?" Neville asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Ron turned on Harry and Luna. "What do you two think?"

Harry, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, looked up determinedly at Ron. "I'm going, no matter who else does. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

Looking triumphant, Ron looked at Luna, who shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea," said Luna. "I'll go."

Neville glanced at Hermione, who looked defeated. "Well, I guess I've been overruled."

"Are you going to come with us? Or will you stay here and, oh, I don't know, sell us out?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

"Of course I'll come," said Hermione, stung. "But – "

"Great," said Ron swiftly. "Let's get down to planning. You guys can stand guard outside. Harry and I will go in first."

"And what? We'll meet you on the other side?" Neville asked. "No way. We all go in together."

"We can't – " Ron began, but the doorbell rung once more. Harry rose to answer it again and heard Neville's angry retort.

Harry pulled the door open. Ginny Weasley grinned at him from behind it, her long red hair now shoulder-length, also holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I'm guessing you read it," she said. "So when are we doing it?"

Hermione made a loud exasperated sound from the dining room. "Am I the only one who can see the danger in what you want to do?"

Harry and Ginny walked towards the other four. "No, you're not, Hermione," Ginny told her, sitting down next to Luna. "We all understand that dangerous things could happen. We're willing to take the risk."

"We?" Ron asked Ginny, his eyebrows raised. "You're only sixteen. You're not coming."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said, heatedly. "I've handled as much as you all have! There's no way you're leaving me behind."

"Exactly, Ron," said Neville. "We all go in. Nobody's staying behind."

"I agree," said Luna. "And I love your new haircut, Ginny."

Ginny beamed at her. "Thanks, Luna. I did it myself. It's a pretty simple spell, actually – "

"Anyway," said Ron loudly. "If you all want to risk your lives, I guess I can't stop you. But there's no time left for discussion, so let's get down to business."

"What time?" Ginny asked. "Before or after the viewing time?"

"Before," said Luna, at the same time Ron said, "After."

"Why before?" Neville asked.

"Why after?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, before because atleast we'll know it's there," Luna explained. "Who knows? They might move it immediately after the viewing time."

"After because it'll be dark and there'll be less guards around it," Ron said. "And we'll get more planning time."

"I vote before," said Harry. "Less time to be nervous. And Luna's right. If they do move it, our chance is gone."

Everyone looked at Hermione, who did not look at all excited or eager. "Uh, before, I guess," she said, and before the others could turn away, she suddenly spoke again. "Look, I'm sorry for being negative and raining on your parade, but I'm trying to understand here. What makes you think six teenagers can, and this is only if we succeed the break-in and manage to work the Time-Turner, stop Voldemort better than other fully qualified Aurors can? Don't you think this idea has crossed their minds?"

"I'm sure it would've," said Harry impatiently. "But you said it yourself! Time shouldn't be messed with. They're part of the Ministry. The Ministry _created _the laws. They're not likely to break them, are they?"

"But – "

"Hermione, shut up, okay?" Ron said, looking annoyed. "No one is forcing you to come. This is something that we feel we have to do and _nothing _you say is going to stop us. So back off."

Hermione fell silent, looking hurt.

"What time do we go back to?" Ron asked the other four, but Harry spoke before anyone else had the chance.

"1977," he said quietly.

Hermione's face softened as she looked at him sadly.

"1977?" Ron asked, confused. "Why then?"

"Because…" Harry paused. "That's the year my parents were in their seventh year. I want to…I want to know what they were like. In school. It just seems…like a good place to start. And, I mean, it's four years before I was born, so there's no chance of me seeing myself. Same for you guys." Harry looked at them pleadingly. "It's really important to me."

"Yeah," said Ron. "We're there, mate."

"Absolutely," said Neville.

"For you, why not?" Ginny said, taking his hand.

Luna nodded, but Hermione didn't look convinced.

"What now?" Ron asked savagely.

Hermione refused to look away from his irate glare. "I just think Harry should remember the focus of the mission! We're supposed to be defeating – "

"I know who we're supposed to be defeating," Harry said quietly, as Ron made an angry sound. "And as for the mission, Hermione, I remember exactly what the focus is. But let me ask you this, Hermione. How many times have your parents died?"

"Never, but – "

"Just drop it, Hermione!" Ginny said, angrily.

Looking directly at Harry, Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I know the kind of appeal that year holds for you."

"But?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it and closed it again. "But nothing," she said, sighing. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Ginny," Ron said, as he moved as much as the tiny telephone booth allowed.

"Ron, I'm here!" Neville hissed, as Ron stood on his foot.

"Shh," Harry warned. "Hermione, you're closest, pick up the receiver and dial – "

"I remember," she said, punching in the number combination.

A cool female voice sounded. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Kindly state your name and purpose."

"Our names are Ron, Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione and Ginny and we're here to steal the Chronovator!" Ron cried excitedly before anyone could shush him.

"Thank you. Please collect your badges."

A number of brightly coloured badges fell through the narrow chute. Harry picked his up. It read, _Harry Potter, Chronovator Stealing Mission_. He pocketed it. The other five followed suit. The booth was stationary for a moment.

"Why aren't we moving?" Luna asked, but she had barely finished her sentence, before the ground below them rumbled and shook. Only a few seconds later, they found themselves in the reception area of the Ministry of Magic.

Surreptitiously moving to a corner to avoid the small group of wizards chatting in front of the welcome desk, Hermione silently performed Disillusionment charms on everyone but Harry and Ron, who were under the cloak. Quietly, they slipped past the wizards and past the desk. Upon, reaching the lift, Ron glanced at Harry under the cloak. Harry immediately the problem he was trying to convey. The minute they summoned the lift, the loud clanging sound would attract the attention of everyone else. And with apparently no one there, it would definitely stir up some trouble they didn't need. Ginny appeared to also have been thinking along the same lines, because Harry felt her small hand grip his wrist and push something into it. Looking down at it, he realized it was none other than Fred and George's Decoy Detonators. He was very impressed by Ginny's quick thinking and squeezed her hand to indicate his thanks.

Taking a deep breath he hurled it across the lobby. It immediately began to spin and whiz and make a terrible racket. The wizard at the desk hurried forward to investigate and the other wizards rushed forward to assist him.

Ron jabbed the button on the lift and the noise was drowned out by that of the Decoy Detonator. They all dashed inside and Luna hurriedly pressed the button for Level Six. As the lift doors shut, they all relaxed. Harry laughed out loud.

"I thought this would be the tricky part," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Me too," Neville said, still invisible. "I guess security's gotten a lot more lax since Voldemort was finished."

"I wouldn't count on it being lax near the Chronovator though," Ginny warned. "I won't be surprised if they've hired trolls to guard it."

The doors opened noisily on Level Six. They looked around apprehensively but there didn't seem to be anyone around. The cool female witch had barely begun to tell them what was on Level Six by the time the six of them were outside and moving.

"What's this floor, by the way?" Luna asked, interestedly as they looked around.

"Department of Magical Transportation," Harry answered. "Time travel is also a means of magical transportation, I suppose – ah. Here it is."

Right in the middle of the room was the Chronovator, so mesmerising that all six of them could only gaze at it, transfixed. It was Ron who came to his senses first.

"C'mon, guys," he urged. "We can't lose focus now."

They walked towards the Chronovator, almost overlooking the six or seven Aurors standing around it, looking grim.

When Neville almost walked into one, Harry pulled him back and gestured for the others to come to the corner and rethink their strategies.

"Ron," he said. "Did you see whether it's door had a lock on it?"

"I couldn't tell, mate," said Ron, apologetically. "It could have had _colloportus_ on it."

"That's not the problem right now," Ginny said. "Our problem is how we're going to get around its protection. We're out of Detonators."

Harry glanced around at Hermione and felt a surge of annoyance. She had been perfectly silent thus far yet he was certain she would know some spell to distract the Aurors.

"I'll tell you what," said Ron. "I'll cause some trouble here and you guys can slip in – "

"No way," Neville whispered fiercely. "Remember what we talked about? We _stick together_."

"But how else are we going to – "

"Shh," Harry said softly, for while the other two had been arguing, he was sure he had felt something brush his arm while passing. "There's someone here. Invisible."

Harry heard Ron's sharp intake of breath. "You mean someone else is trying to get their hands on it too?"

"Looks like it," Harry said grimly. "Well, that's it. We gotta do it now."

"But what about – " Neville began.

"It doesn't matter!" Harry whispered back. "As long as we make it inside, there's nothing they can do. And if we're lucky, our invisible friend will manage to get caught."

Under the cloak, Ron looked scared. Harry nodded at him once. "Okay, you guys. On the count of three – we move. One. Two – "

But before he had a chance to say "three" someone grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Impulsively, Harry grabbed onto Ginny and Ron. Ginny found Hermione's hand, while Hermione caught Neville's and Luna's.

Confused, Harry allowed himself to be pulled forward, while at the same time dragging the other five. The invisible stranger finally reached the first auror and whispered in a familiar voice, "Confundo." Understanding, Harry released his hand and did the same to the next one, while Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron confunded the next four. Harry, who was closest to the big gold door, pointed his wand at the knob and thought, "Alohomora." The door gave a small click and swung open, revealing a high ceilinged circular room covered in tiny mirrors. Harry stepped inside, seeing a thousand miniscule images of himself all around its interior. With Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the invisible stranger all inside, it was a slightly tight squeeze. Luna, closest to the big door, performed the counter-curse for Disillusionment charm and turned to Ron. "Lift me onto your shoulders."

Ron spluttered incoherently.

"Oh, Ron," said Ginny impatiently. "Just do it. She can't reach the dial otherwise."

Ron pulled off the invisibility cloak and reluctantly bent down, lifting Luna so that she had on his shoulders, her legs on either side of his neck. With strength no one knew she had she turned the gigantic dial the first quarter – one year, second quarter – two years, the third quarter – three years and the fourth – four years. In this manner, she turned the whole dial another four times. Twenty years. And then the last quarter – twenty-one years.

Ron bent down once more, so she could slide down and the seven of them looked around apprehensively.

Harry barely had time to turn to and thank their newcomer before the ground beneath shuddered the whole lot of them were plunged into 1977.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are love! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You made my day. :D Enjoy this chapter! And don't worry about Hermione. She will be redeemed eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine. This is for all the chapters to come as well.  
**

After the Chronovator finally stopped vibrating and trembling, Ron looked around shakily. Neville, Hermione and Ginny too had made themselves visible and Harry had taken off his cloak. He immediately turned to the only seemingly empty spot.

"Thank you," he said. "Can you please show yourself?"

There was a short pause, before they heard an audible sigh, a whispered incantation and the person before them revealed himself.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gasped. Ron drew his wand on impulse. Neville grabbed Harry's arm, scared. Even Ginny glared at him. Luna appeared to have not registered his presence and was looking around interestedly.

"Um," Harry began.

"Yeah," said Draco. He hesitated for a moment, before pushing past them and magically opening the door. He stepped outside.

Everyone stared at Harry, who gestured to the door himself.

"Welcome to nineteen seventy-seven," he said drily, and walked outside.

They had landed in what seemed to be the Ministry twenty-one years earlier. It was, Harry noted, not so different from the present Ministry. Harried witches and wizards hurried around, not stopping to talk to anyone. Owls of every shape, colour and size swooped in and out, messages clamped in their beaks. Every wall bore the same magically enlarged picture. Younger and less damaged, though still repulsive, it was unmistakeably Lord Voldemort.

Ron stared around at the many faces of the Dark Lord in awe. "The whole Ministry's trying to beat him," he said to Harry, with wide eyes. "What makes you think we can?"

"We know something they don't," Harry replied, pulling on the cloak. "The Horcruxes, remember?"

"Sure," said Ron, silenting Disillusioning himself. "But how do we know how far along he is?"

"Oh, it won't be hard to figure out," Harry said, and it was then that he heard a loud commotion behind them. The Ministry witches and wizards appeared to have finally spotted the Chronovator behind them. Several screamed and began to back away, while others drew their wands at it, unable to see any of the students.

Harry reached into his pocket for his wand but Ron beat him to it. Hurrying forward, invisible to the Ministry workers, he silently modified their memories one by one. Luna, Ginny, Neville and Harry also stepped forward and imitated his action. By the time the confused Ministry workers began to trickle out of the huge room, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione had already began to move towards the magically moving staircase (not unlike an escalator) that was turning and twisting downstairs in place of the lift.

"Good one," Harry said to Ron as they stepped onto the staircase. "But I half-wish we'd left Hermione behind," he added softly.

"Exactly," whispered Ron, holding onto the banister, looking down slightly uneasily. "She's not being of much help, is she?"

"Speaking of help," cut in Neville, startling both Harry and Ron. "That was really weird with Malfoy, huh?"

"Yeah, it was," Ron said fervently. "Doesn't really change how I feel about him, but man, did I not see that coming."

"I wonder what he was doing at the Ministry, though," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure he's not looking for a job there."

"I'm sure he was trying to break into the Chronovator," Ron said. "It's just up his street."

"But what for?" Neville asked. "What could I-have-a-perfect-life Malfoy want to go back and change?"

With this question still hanging in the air, the Ministry staircase reached the bottom floor and the six of them descended from it, looking around.

"Over there, on the left," Ron said, motioning to the exit, for a moment forgetting he was invisible.

But he need not have pointed it out at all. A magnificent golden door stood onto the side with moving letters on a plaque stuck to it saying "Exit for Ministry of Magic".

Relieved, the group surged towards it, wary of any sounds behind them that may indicate some sort of disturbance. Their exit, however, was peaceful, and they emerged onto a presumably Muggle road, in the bright sunshine.

Ron gave a shout of elation as soon as they were out and he had made himself visible. "We're here, we did it! Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, you guys were awesome."

"You weren't so bad yourself," Ginny said, looking pleased. She turned to Harry. "I did it, what you told me. I Imperiused a couple of Aurors to bring the Chronovator down their secret excape passageway. They should be down here any minute now." She too had lifted the spell concealing her.

"Thanks," said Harry, grateful and once again impressed by Ginny's capabilities. "But, you know, when they do get here, we have another problem on their hands."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Ron said. "Where the hell are we going to keep it?"

"Grimmauld Place is out," Ginny said. "Sirius's folks will be living there right now."

"Gringotts?" Neville suggested, but Ron shook his head. "It's way too big. And too likely to attract attention."

"Hogwarts," said Luna suddenly.

Ron looked scornful. "Luna, that plan is – "

"Actually not so bad," Harry said. "Hogwarts is good because – no, Ron, just listen to me – it's the only place big enough and Dumbledore is the only person that'll believe us. The only problem is how we're going to get it there. Even if we apparate into Hogsmeade, how will get it to Hogwarts without being spotted?"

"Easy," Ginny said, grinning. Harry looked at her, bemused. She continued. "The Hog's Head. Aberforth is Dumbledore's brother. I'm sure that he'll understand once we explain it to him."

"But, Ginny, have you seen the size of the portrait's passageway – "

"Ron, are you a wizard or not?" Ginny asked, impatiently, as the Imperiused Aurors suddenly appeared through a concealed door on the side of the Ministry. "Ah, here they are now." After laying down the Chronovator, and not looking at any of the teenagers, the seven or eight of the Aurors turned around and marched to where they had come from.

Ginny walked over to it and pointing her wand at it, muttered, "Reducio." The immense machine immediately condensed to an eighth of its size. Ginny turned around triumphantly.

"Now, we only need to get there," she said. "Who's the best at Apparating?"

Five pairs of eyes immediately fell on Hermione, who was standing by herself away from the others. She looked up. "What?"

"Hermione, we need you to Apparate us to the Hog's Head," Ginny explained. "Please," she added as an afterthought.

Hermione looked very reluctant. "I – but I – "

Quailing under Ron's furious glare, she hesitantly said, "Alright then. Grab my arm."

Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Harry all held onto Hermione's arm as she twisted on the spot. The familiar sensation of suffocation engulfed Harry as the world spun around him and he was grateful when his feet hit solid ground.

"Thanks," he said to Hermione, releasing her as he surveyed their destination. It was unquestionably the Hog's Head, though much cleaner and with fewer chairs. It was completely empty, save for a more youthful blue-eyed Aberforth, who had making glasses fly up and down using "wingardium leviosa". Startled, Aberforth promptly dropped the glass, which smashed to the floor.

He seized his wand and turned it on them. "Now, just look here!" He said, brandishing it like a whip. "I won't have strangers Apparating in and out of my bar whenever they please! Let me tell you what happens to – "

"Please, Mr. Dumbledore," Ginny said, stepping forward, her brown eyes wide and innocent. "We're only asking for a few moments of your time. We mean no harm."

Still looking suspicious, Aberforth lowered his wand slightly and said, "Alright then. I'll give you ninety seconds. Explain yourselves."

Harry took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "My name is Harry Potter and I'm the Chosen One."

Looking scornful, Aberforth laughed incredulously. "Is that what you fancy yourself as?"

"I don't fancy myself as it," Harry said patiently. "I am. In four years time, at less than a year old, I will be the only wizard to ever have survived the Killing Curse cast by Lord Voldemort. In another seventeen, I defeat him for good."

Aberforth's face registered blank shock.

"I know it seems difficult to believe, but it's true. We're from the future and we're here to save the lives of the people that died to bring him down. We only need you to let us into Hogwarts with our Time-Turner," he said, gesturing to the much smaller machine that was on the floor by Luna. "We have to talk to your brother."

Aberforth sat down suddenly, clutching the bar for support. "Tell me why," he croaked. "Tell me why I should believe what you're saying."

"Because Albus Dumbledore would," said Luna. "Because he sacrificed his life. For the greater good."

Aberforth looked at her, livid. "Don't you – how dare you mention that to me – "

"That's what we're trying to tell you," said Neville. "We know. We're from 1998. Please help us."

Aberforth stared at all of them one by one, as though trying to find an answer, before finally slumping down on his chair. "I see. Well. I suppose you know what to do then?"

Neville nodded and turned to the portrait of Ariana. "We need to get to Hogwarts," he said clearly.

Ariana in the portrait turned to Aberforth, who nodded. She swung open.

"Oh, thank you!" Ginny said, smiling at Aberforth, who managed a weak smile back. She lifted the shrunken Chronovator and was the first to disappear down the passageway.

The rest left in a line after thanking Aberforth, and were in the room in a matter of minutes. Ron held his hand up to Harry for a congratulatory high-five.

Harry slapped it, but still looked tense. "It's not over yet," he warned him.

"What, convincing Dumbledore?" Ron said dismissively. "It'll be a cinch! He loved you then, there's no reason he won't love you now."

"I hope you're right," said Harry. They left the Room of Requirement and moved down the empty hallway (the classes must have been going on at the time) down to where Dumbledore's office had always been. To his relief, when they reached, the gargoyles guarding stood where he remembered them.

"Chocolate frogs?"

It remained stationary.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?" Ron guessed.

It did not move.

"Sherbet lemon," Harry said frustratedly. "Look, we really need to see him! Sugar quills! Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean! Jelly slugs! Blood pops! Fudge flies!"

The gargoyles swung open, permitting him entry. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Well, let's go then," said Harry to the other, for the first time feeling slightly nervous. It would be the first time he would Dumbledore alive in almost a year. And would it be the same Dumbledore Harry remembered? Would he honestly believe them?

These questions buzzed around in his head as the circular staircase spun slowly up to his office. When they finally reached, Harry swallowed, lifted his fist and knock only once.

"Come in," called the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Glancing at the others, Harry pushed open the door and walked inside, the others following close behind. Behind the door sat a significantly less old, though still white-haired and with the same piercing X-Ray eyes, Dumbledore. He surveyed Harry with a welcoming smile on his face, "Well well well. I thought I'd be seeing you."

Harry barely had time to register the absurdity of this statement before his eyes came to rest on the person sitting in the chair across from Dumbledore, the person who had been talking to him before. The person who had already told him what he needed to know. For the second time, Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief.

They had been aided, for the second time, by Draco Malfoy.

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I apologize but this is a much shorter chapter and it's quite uneventful. There will be some of these before the story really picks up but I beg you to bear with me. **

_**XYandZ**_**, a dear reviewer of mine asked me two relevant questions about the series and I'm glad they were asked, because I would like to clarify. The first was why Draco Malfoy was getting everywhere before Harry's gang. This is because (and you'll soon know why) Draco has been planning this for a long time. So he doesn't have to stand around planning and arguing, because he already knows where he's going. This premeditation earned him atleast fifteen minutes in Dumbledore's office before they showed up. I hope that answers your first question. The second thing pointed out was that "My name is Harry Potter and I am the Chosen One" seemed an uncharacteristically straightforward thing for Harry to say. It is true that it was, but at that moment Harry was putting all his effort into convincing Aberforth to believe them. What he says is said under pressure and only to get them where they need to be. I hope that helps, and thank you for reviewing. In fact, a big thank you to ALL my reviewers! You're what keeps the story alive.**

**Sorry for the huge A/N, back to the story. Enjoy. :D  
**

"S-sorry," Harry stuttered, still staring at Draco, hardly daring to believe that the once arrogant and supercilious Slytherin was sitting across from Albus Dumbledore apparently by choice, with no trace of a smirk on his face. "I can wait outside if you want – "

"That's alright, Potter," Draco said quietly, his light grey eyes dark and clouded. "I'm done."

"Oh, but Draco – " Dumbledore began, but the lithe blonde had already risen from the chair.

"Thank you," he said to the headmaster. "For everything. And I'm really, really sorry."

With a curt nod to Harry and the others waiting behind him, Draco turned abruptly and left the study.

Dumbledore looked after him sadly for a moment before turning to Harry, and gesturing for him to sit down. With a swish of his wand, he conjured up five other squashy armchairs. When everyone had seated themselves, Dumbledore began to speak to them, and his tone was light and conversational. "Mr. Malfoy has already explained the purpose of your – shall I say, mission? May I implore you to elaborate on this?"

"We want to defeat Voldemort," Harry said, before the others could begin. "We think we can."

Looking curious, Dumbledore glanced at him over the tops of his crescent-shaped spectacles. "And why is that?"

"Well, because we know enough," Harry said, and then hesitated. "Because you – that is, to say, your future self – told us all we needed to know."

Raising his eyebrows, Dumbledore nodded and Harry took it as an indication for him to continue.

"You told us…well, me…about the Horcruxes – "

Dumbledore's snowy eyebrows went further up.

"And we figured out what they were and how to destroy them," Harry said. "After your – after your death," he said, almost apologetically.

Dumbledore said nothing. Harry continued, gaining confidence. "I've been thinking about it, professor, and we've got five Horcruxes to destroy – the locket, the cup, the diadem, the ring and the diary. His snake, Nagini was made one after he attempted to kill me."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, smiling then. "I seem to have know what I was doing. I appear to have taught you well. The locket, I take, is Slytherin's?"

Harry nodded.

"Of course, of course. The cup would be Hufflepuff's, the diadem Ravenclaw's. To whom does the ring belong to?"

"Marvolo Gaunt," Harry said.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Ah. Yes. The grandfather?"

"Yes. And the diary – it doesn't belong to anyone special, but it contains the information on how to open the Chamber of Secrets."

Dumbledore looked once again taken aback by Harry's knowledge. "Well, there's nothing for it," he said and stood up abruptly. "These must be disposed of as soon as possible. I will take the ring."

"Professor?" Harry said tentatively. "Do you know what it is? The ring?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry sharply. "You know of them?"

"The Deathly Hallows? Yes, sir."

"And you have the third, do you? The cloak? It used to belong to your father. I imagine I would have known that he wanted you to have it."

"Yes, professor, you did. And what about – what about the wand?"

"In my possession," Dumbledore said. "No matter how unworthy I am of it, I have earned it."

"Sir – " Harry begun, but Dumbledore raised a hand. "Harry, please. This is not the time for such trivialities. Can I ask you to destroy the locket?"

Harry nodded immediately, but before he could respond Ron had moved forward and said in a voice quite unlike his own, "Professor Dumbledore, I'll take the cup."

"Thank you…Ronald, is it?"

"Yes, professor."

"We'll take the diadem," Neville said quickly, gesturing to himself and Luna, who nodded eagerly.

"I'm taking the diary," Ginny said, a determined glint in her brown eyes.

"Well, thank you, Neville, am I right? And unless I am mistaken, Luna and Ginny?"

The girls nodded.

"When should we start, sir?" Ron asked.

"There's no hurry," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort is only beginning his reign of terror. I'm quite positive that he is still in rounding up of comrades stage. I would, however, request you to give this mission the attention it deserves, for even I cannot fully fathom the mind of Lord Voldemort and he could begin murdering tomorrow, for all we know."

Feeling relieved, Harry proceeded to ask the next question that had been bothering him. "Sir, what was that with Draco Malfoy?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Draco Malfoy was just telling me about the arrival of all of you. He filled me in on the finer details and…" He paused. "He said another thing about the night that I…" His voice faltered.

"Professor?" Harry asked tentatively.

"It is between Mr. Malfoy and I," Dumbledore said, almost at once regaining his composure. "If he chooses to share it with you, then you may know."

Understanding that he had not been snubbed, Harry rose from his chair. "Professor," he began. "But why – "

"Harry, if he feels comfortable to share what he's feeling and what he's here for, I'm sure he will," Dumbledore said patiently. "Until then, all I can say about him is that I do not know him well enough to judge, but he seems a good person at heart. Treat him right, when you meet him, won't you? He's got no one left."

Harry opened his mouth but before he had a chance to say a word, Dumbledore had stood with his back to them and began siphoning out thoughts with his wand and adding them to his pensieve.

The other five also stood. "Thank you, professor," Harry said, and Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Hermione also murmured their agreement.

"Oh no, no, don't thank me," said Dumbledore dismissively, turning to face them, smiling. "I should be the one to thank you. I had almost given up hope."

Managing a smile, Harry led the others out of the study.

**Review! :)**


End file.
